


Playtime

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla wants to play, and Kate agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

Kate sat down on Teyla's bed and began taking off her shoes. "So, what you do think?"

Teyla had been the one to issue the discreet invitation this afternoon, to give him a chance to think their offer over. If he accepted, he'd be here any minute. If not...

Teyla removed her own boots and smiled wryly. "I don't doubt that he'll be here."

Kate smirked in spite of herself. She didn't really doubt it either.

Inviting someone to join them for a night had been Teyla's idea. It didn't seem as uncommon among Pegasus cultures as Kate might have expected. Teyla had even done something like this before, when she was much younger, although she said that time it had been with two men.

Kate hadn't, and that was part of what was making her nervous. The other part being that Teyla had wanted to bring a man into their bed. Somewhere deep down, the insecure part of Kate worried about what this might mean about their relationship. After several months, it was logical that a change of pace might liven things up, but Teyla's confession that she'd never been in a sustained relationship with another woman preyed on Kate's mind at times.

The door chimed and it was too late to back out now. Their guest entered when invited and Kate was a little comforted that he looked almost as nervous as she felt. "Hi."

Teyla smiled warmly, sitting down next to Kate. "We are pleased to see you."

His eyes darted to Kate for a second and she made herself smile as well.

When Teyla had brought this up, Kate had half-expected the first name out of her mouth to be Colonel Sheppard. After that, maybe Ronon. Kate could understand the attraction, on both counts, but she was very relieved when Teyla ignored her teammates in favor of someone else. Someone who, she said, she had been intrigued by since he first got to Atlantis.

Lorne stood before them, his back straight up but his hands awkwardly in his pockets. "Look, I didn't even realize you two were together," he began, his eyes searching them both for something. "And I wouldn't want to mess anything up between you."

Kate and Teyla glanced at one another. "You won't," Teyla said calmly. "We wouldn't have offered otherwise."

Kate just nodded, choosing to believe Teyla's words her own self.

Lorne waited for a second and then his shoulders relaxed a bit. "Okay."

A predatory smile crossed Teyla's face. She slipped a hand around the back of Kate's neck. "Kate tells me that among your people, many of the men are greatly interested in what women do together in bed." Even as Teyla was playing with the sensitive spot on her neck, Kate had to grin at the stunned look on Lorne's face. Teyla in sexual conqueror mode could be pretty overwhelming.

"Um, well, yeah," Lorne managed to mumble, his eyes glued to Kate's hand as she cupped Teyla's breast in response.

Teyla spoke to Kate almost conversationally, even as her hands unzipped Kate's shirt and tugged it up and off. "I don't understand this. Why would men be so interested in women who won't let them participate?"

Kate just shrugged, trailing her nails lightly over the exposed section of Teyla's midriff, making her arch.

Teyla's gaze returned to Lorne. "Except you, of course, since tonight you will definitely be participating."

Lorne made a slightly strangled noise and even in the low light, Kate could see a bulge in his pants. Perhaps Teyla's evil streak was catching, but Kate suddenly wanted him to be dangerously close to losing control, and she thought she knew how to accomplish it.

Kate reached over and undid the fastenings of Teyla's top, tossing it off to the side casually. She latched onto one hard nipple and suckled urgently, making Teyla squirm. She got Teyla's pants open and pushed all of her clothing down, so that the other woman was naked and lying on her back on the bed.

They hadn't discussed the logistics, but since Teyla had been the one to ask for this, Kate figured she would get to go first, in more ways than one. Moving to lick her other breast, Kate slipped her fingers between Teyla's thighs and began to tease her clit lightly, reveling in the familiar heat and the sensation of Teyla bucking under her. But it wasn't just the two of them right now.

Mindful of the show they were putting on, Kate slid to the side, so that Teyla was completely exposed on the bed. Lorne was watching them avidly, his eyes roaming over Teyla's nude body, lingering where Kate's hand was insinuated between her legs. Teyla reached up and caressed her own breasts, drawing a ragged gasp from Lorne, who came even closer. Teyla began to push into Kate's ministrations. She pressed harder with her fingers, experience guiding her until her lover cried out and came frantically against Kate's hand.

Lorne reached down, grabbing hold of his erection almost involuntarily, it seemed to her. He closed his eyes and Kate realized he was trying not to come in his pants. A smug grin crossed over her face that she couldn't help. She spoke for the first time, "You're overdressed."

He met her gaze and then she shivered as he deliberately looked down at her body, his eyes hot. She wasn't sure if it was just that he was wildly aroused or if it was something more. "So're you," he managed to mutter, even as he tugged his own shirt up and off.

He was gorgeous, Kate admitted. It had been a long time since she'd seen a man naked, at least for non-professional reasons. He wasn't much taller than she was, but he was all solid, lean muscle. Every surface of his body was well defined, even his ass. And when he turned to face the bed, she saw his cock, dark red and stretching up, clearly pleased with the evening so far.

Teyla lay back, stretching idly and watching as they both removed the rest of their clothing. Then she held out an arm to Lorne, spreading her legs at the same time, inviting him to come to her.

He practically fell on top of her, one hand touching her cheek. He hesitated for a second. "Can I kiss you?"

"Of course."

He groaned into the kiss and in the back of her mind Kate got a little alarmed. What if he was taking all this to mean more than it did?

Then again, the first time she had kissed Teyla, she'd reacted much the same way.

Not quite sure what to do, Kate trailed a palm up Teyla's arm and then down her shoulder to cup a breast. Lorne was rubbing his cock against Teyla's thigh and when her smooth legs wrapped around his hips he propped himself up on his arms, looking down at her. "Wait," he managed to whisper. Teyla arched her body up to meet his and he groaned again. Kate was fully aware of how demanding Teyla could get when she wanted something in bed, so she brushed a hand up Teyla's neck to distract her.

"What?" she asked Lorne.

He looked at her questioningly. "Condom?"

She shook her head. There were no STDs among the Atlantis personnel and all the women on base, including Teyla, were given birth control as a preventative measure.

He sighed in relief. Teyla wrapped an arm around his neck and tightened her legs around his waist. "Now," she demanded. Then her head fell back as he complied, pushing into her.

Kate made a small noise. She knew exactly how good Teyla must have felt right then. She would be wet and hot, and her body would be tight with anticipation. Teyla liked being penetrated during sex, and Kate was usually more than happy to use anything on her that she wanted, though she liked it best when she fingered Teyla. Kate could feel every tremor that way, could find the right spot to tease and rub until Teyla came apart with her touch.

Her own body began to heat as she watched Teyla and Lorne start to move together. They ground their bodies against each other, Teyla shifting her hips urgently. Lorne bent his head, mouth covering her breast and Teyla shuddered. Her fingers dug into his back. Kate could see the small white spots from the pressure. Kate pinched Teyla's nipple, the side of her hand brushing against Lorne's cheek. She felt the slight roughness of his facial hair as he continued to suckle. She savored the breathless sounds they were both making, letting the smell of their arousal wash over her. It was unspeakably hot, watching them together.

Teyla began to wriggle, body going from side to side and Kate knew she was close to coming. Her own throat tightened almost as if it was herself and she couldn't not reach for Teyla right then. She leaned in and kissed her mouth deeply, aware that Lorne began to thrust into Teyla much harder and then Teyla was moaning into the kiss and Kate shook a little just from feeling the other woman's orgasm.

She pulled back and Lorne took the opportunity to shove his hands under Teyla's hips and tug her up a little more. The change seemed to short-circuit him because he grunted, muttering "God, Teyla... so good..." He clung to her, pumping his cock into Teyla's body until he shuddered. Lorne slumped, catching himself on his arms just in time to keep from falling on top of her.

Teyla hmmed in satisfaction, running her hands up his arms and over his chest. They were both sweaty and messy looking and Kate's core hummed with need, just from looking. All three of them were breathing heavily and it was momentarily quiet as Teyla and Lorne came down, still joined together.

Teyla stretched towards Kate, nuzzling her cheek before kissing her and Kate's neglected body throbbed as Teyla's tongue danced familiarly with her own. She was pushed onto her back and for a moment, lost in Teyla, she didn't stop to think about how or why.

Then she felt kisses being trailed up her thighs.

She pulled away from Teyla to see Lorne kneeling next to her and caressing the inside of her knee with one hand. He looked up at her and she was stunned by the lust in his eyes. "Kate, please," he whispered, pressing his mouth to her skin. "Can I?"

Wordlessly, she nodded. She hadn't expected this, but her body was so keyed up she would take a release any way she could get it.

Lorne resume his path, first kissing and then biting lightly, making a jolt of heat go through her at the unexpected sensation. Large, decidedly male hands cupped her ass and he held her body open. Kate's hand fisted around the pillow underneath her as he got closer and closer to where she wanted to feel him. When his tongue finally dragged across her clit she nearly came off the bed.

A talented mouth was a talented mouth and he was supremely, phenomenally good at this. Unlike a few of the men she'd been with in the past, he took his time. His tongue explored her slowly, like he was savoring the experience and that drove her into a near-frenzy. She wanted to come, wanted to feel him licking her steadily, but he ignored the way her thighs were clenching and instead teased her entrance lightly with his tongue, not pushing into her but making her wish desperately that he would.

Kate's eyes flew open and she found Teyla lying alongside her, one arm propping her head up as she watched. Kate could see her own thighs spread wide, Lorne's dark head between them, his face half-hidden as he ate her out. Kate was so turned on that just thinking about the way it looked make her wet and aching. Then Teyla reached out almost idly and began to tease one of Kate's hard nipples with a single finger, like she didn't even notice how badly Kate needed to come.

She struggled not to buck her hips, not wanting to hurt Lorne, especially since he finally settled and began to lap at her clit in earnest. Somewhere along the way he must have had a good teacher, because his tongue was pressing against her clit, hard and then lightly, over and over, making hungry little sounds as he did and Kate couldn't keep from shifting into his mouth just a bit.

Her eyes had shut again, so she wasn't sure if they orchestrated it, but Lorne slipped two fingers into her at the same moment that Teyla latched onto Kate's nipple and started to suck.

Her back bowed and Kate grabbed hold of Teyla's arm as she trembled under the onslaught. The warm mouth at her breast knew precisely how to wind her up, to tease and then bite and lick until Kate wanted to sob. Meanwhile, thick, calloused fingers, completely unlike her own or Teyla's, were sliding in and out of her steadily, the pressure close to what she needed but not quite enough. She pressed her hips down, fighting against the urge to fuck herself on those strong fingers out of consideration for Lorne. She didn't want to risk hurting him but God, she needed something, one last push, she was so damned close...

A hint of teeth against her clit was all it took and Kate let out a high-pitched noise, her orgasm slamming through her in wave after wave until her whole body shuddered. Lorne kept at her, dragging the release out until she reached out and grabbed his head in warning when it became too much to bear.

The two of them gently pulled away, Teyla nuzzling her belly as she backed off, making Kate sigh. She managed to crack her eyes open when she heard a loud, wet noise, and she found them kissing. Or rather, Teyla was licking Lorne's mouth, holding his head in her hands. Kate realized Teyla was savoring her own taste on Lorne and she shivered.

One of his hands drifted up her side, along her belly and then cupped one of her breasts almost tenderly. Kate reached out, caressing his arm, realizing belatedly that she hadn't touched him almost at all so far. She explored his smooth body with both hands, enjoying the difference between him and Teyla. When Teyla finally released him from the kiss, he stretched out on top of her and lowered his lips to hers.

Kate had been with a few men when she was younger, but she had always found her relationships with women to be so much deeper and more meaningful, she eventually stopped really considering the men she met as potential lovers. She didn't regret that, even now, but the sensation of his heavy body on top of hers was exciting for the novelty, and she let Lorne settle against her as they kissed deep and slow.

She felt his cock against her stomach, realizing he'd gotten hard again while he was eating her out and she smiled a little. He pulled back, trailing kisses over her jaw and throat, murmuring quietly, "God, Kate, you have no idea how many times I fantasized about doing that to you."

She ran her fingers through his hair, her hand meeting Teyla's and they both toyed with his scalp, his ears, and he closed his eyes with a look of pure bliss on his face. She nudged him with her knee. "You did?"

"Yeah." He knelt between her legs and started to move almost lazily and Kate moved with him, their lower bodies rubbing lightly. She felt her arousal starting to rise again. "I imagined finding you in your office, and you'd spent the whole day listening to us all bitching about everything. I'd push you onto your desk, pull your clothes down and eat you out right there until you came."

Kate shared an amused look with Teyla, because that scenario had happened more than once between them.

Lorne opened his eyes and seemed to divine what they were thinking. "I guess Teyla's got you covered on that score, though," he said wryly.

Teyla responded by biting his shoulder. "And what about me? Have you not fantasized about having sex with me?"

She was pressed up against his back. Lorne curled his arm around her waist, one hand sliding down the outside of Teyla's thigh even as the thumb of his other hand teased Kate's nipple lightly. "Are you kidding?"

"Tell us." Kate couldn't see what Teyla did, but Lorne's eyes went wide and he stuttered. He began to rock into Kate more vigorously and Kate shifted so that his cock was rubbing over her clit. She bit back a moan as the friction began to build while he talked.

"Ah, you... We're on the mainland, and you come into my tent. We have to be quiet because there are other people around, but you strip for me and then... then you ride me until you come."

Kate was positive all of the straight men in Atlantis had fantasized about fucking Teyla in a variety of ways. She was impressed that Lorne was at least smart enough to voice a fantasy that wasn't so much about possessing her lover as it was enjoying her. Teyla, Kate knew, never reacted well to people who tried to dominate her, under any circumstances.

Teyla nipped at Lorne's ear, and her strong hand slid down his chest and stomach, then over his erect cock. The backs of her fingers brushed against the folds of Kate's skin, making her gasp, and Teyla chuckled. "I have no objections to your fantasy, but we shouldn't neglect Kate."

Lorne looked down at her questioningly. Before he could ask, she slid her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. She wanted to be penetrated, fucked well and thoroughly right now, to feel him the way Teyla had that first time.

He didn't take her right away, though. Instead he bent down, lavishing attention on her breasts until Kate growled, her fingers digging into his hips. She caught the smug expression on his face but she no longer cared. Lorne pushed into her slowly and Kate's body throbbed. She was sensitized and hyperaware of how his cock felt, stretching her.

When he was in so far that their hips were flush against each other, they both stopped moving. Kate felt one of Teyla's hands trailing lightly over her skin, could see the other one moving over Lorne. His eyes were closed and when Teyla's fingers hit a sensitive spot on her hip, and her muscles quivered around his cock, he groaned loudly. "Fuck, Kate, you're so tight... tight and hot..." he started to move, short thrusts that had his cock rubbing against her perfectly. "So good."

Kate would've agreed with him but she couldn't speak coherently. He was hot and hard inside of her, not like fingers or even a dildo, and it felt good to be filled so completely. Lorne moved his whole body against hers but just a few inches at a time. The shallow thrusting was driving her wild, nudging her closer and closer to another orgasm as his chest and stomach brushed against hers over and over. She wanted to come so badly, but she wanted this to last forever at the same time.

She gave in, letting him have her and turning her attention to Teyla, who was kneeling next to them and watching avidly. Inspiration struck and Kate grabbed Lorne's hand, guiding it down Teyla's torso and then in between her thighs. She pushed Lorne's hand back further and slipped her own fingers between the wet curls of hair to tease Teyla's clit. Lorne got the idea, plunging two of his fingers up into Teyla's slickness. Guided by the rhythm between them, Kate and Lorne fondled Teyla, who closed her eyes and hung on to them both, moving her hips into their hands.

Kate had no idea how long it went on, the three of them all moving together, but she began to twitch, her orgasm drawing closer and threatening to break her control entirely. She rubbed Teyla's clit harder, making her cry out, while her hand tightened around Lorne's neck. He began to fuck her in earnest, thrusting harder and deeper and Kate tried to widen her legs further, needing only a little more contact, just a bit more.

She lost it first, her body thrashing as she clenched and broke apart in the rush of the release. She knew her nails were slipping against Teyla's clit, but she managed not to lose contact even when Teyla started bucking uncontrollably. Lorne's wrist tightened under her own where they were taking Teyla, and his other arm tugged her leg around his waist a little higher, still pounding into her. An aftershock ran through Kate and Lorne came, his cock pumping inside of her, making Kate shiver.

It was a small miracle that both of them managed to keep moving their fingers. Teyla's eyes widened a minute later, and then snapped shut, her head falling back as she arched and came, grinding into their hands.

Lost in the post-orgasmic haze for several minutes, Kate finally woke up enough to turn towards them. Lorne was lying on his back, his body warm alongside hers. Teyla was half on top of him, her head on his chest, her eyes shut. Someone had drawn the blanket up, and Kate's arm was pillowed on Lorne's shoulder.

She was sated, and a little sore, comfortable and her fears and worries about all of this felt far away just now.

Lorne stirred, craning his neck to look at her. "Hey. You okay?"

She grinned in a way that made him blush a little. "I am so beyond just 'okay' right now." He chuckled. "What about you?"

"Me? I just crossed at least five things off my all-time fantasy list. I could live off this for years."

Teyla roused herself and propped her chin on her hand. "What were the five?"

Lorne's fingers stroked Kate's shoulders absently. "Having sex with you, having sex with Kate, going down on Kate, and watching two gorgeous women having sex with each other, plus having sex with two gorgeous women at the same time." He smiled. "The only thing missing was eating Teyla out."

They both saw the flicker of interest in Teyla's eyes, even tired as they all were. Teyla looked at Kate.

All she could think of was how hot it would be to watch, to see Teyla's muscled legs spread wide and Lorne's head in between them.

Teyla read her feelings and then pushed herself up, her hands flat against his chest, her expression almost mischievous. "It is still early yet."


End file.
